


chance

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: "Is this a pity date?"





	chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

“Is this a pity date?” Yuuri asks and Chris almost lets his expression crumble. They have a week in the same city and country. Chris won’t lose this chance.

“Not for me. But maybe on your side,” he says and Yuuri covers a snort. 

“I can’t believe that when you’re you,” Yuuri says. He gestures to himself, ready to train and delicious in his gym clothes. “You’re all hot and attractive. I’m just me." 

"I’d be very happy if just Yuuri thought I was sexy,” Chris says. Yuuri flushes and mumbles something. “What?" 

"Yes, let’s go out,” Yuuri says. 

Chris can’t help himself. He kisses Yuuri on the cheek and his heart stutters as Yuuri gives a pleased blush. His world stops when Yuuri’s hand reaches up to guide their lips together and restarts full of warmth.


End file.
